


3 paths diverted in the woods

by Kansan_Opportunity



Series: Three Ravens in the woods [1]
Category: 3 Ravens in the woods
Genre: convoluted ending, seriously it doesn’t make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansan_Opportunity/pseuds/Kansan_Opportunity
Summary: I tried! Shows off each character!
Series: Three Ravens in the woods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634908





	3 paths diverted in the woods

A raven, a grackle, and a bluebird came to a split in the path.  
When the raven looked down the left path, he saw a city ruled over by self proclaimed ‘heroes’. He told the other two, “I may not have anything, but yet I can help.” The Raven arrived in a corrupt city with nothing, but left a utopia with everything.  
The grackle looked down the middle path, he saw a town. The town couldn’t keep everyone safe, but tried it’s best. “I may not be fast nor strong, but I will try and help,” he told the bluebird. When he got to the city, he lost his voice. But yet when he left, he had a family.  
The bluebird looked down the final path. It showed a nation that had no crime, no poverty, and no problems. When he arrived, the nation held parades in his honor as they do for every citizen. Though he had a good life, he gave it away for nothing. He gained everything he wanted, but in the end he brought his own destruction.  
So we follow the path of a man who calls himself the villain, but yet saves the innocent, a boy who just wants to live, and a mortal who called himself a god. Which is which? That is for you to find and discover upon the long trek with me.


End file.
